betty crocker makes a big mess
by jason130
Summary: betty crocker has an adventure


betty crocker stood in the kitchen eyes glazed over not fully paying attention to the screaming bald man with unanturally bright white teeth as red stanied the tile floor of there kitchen in the apartment she doesnt snap back to reality until she hears the man glistening with rage ask her " DO YOU WANT TO LIVE ON THE STREETS"

*flashback to 10 minutes ago*

betty crocker is crouched over staring into the oven of her two bedroom apartment ever since she fell out of popularity with her products she had hit hard times but thanks to her freind who always kept things unnaturally tidy and squeaky clean that didnt sit right with betty in her eyes a proper kitchen and cook has atleast a couple grease stains and bits of food around and a proper cook is willing to get dirty this mindset has clashed with her roomate on several occasions and sometoimes hes even threatened to kick her out she worries if its an OCD problem she also worries if the next time she makes a mess he will actually evict her she thinks to her self "nah theres no way hes tooo nice for that" she is suddenly starteled by the extremely loud DING of the oven

she grabs the lasagnaia with her oven mitts and begins to walk across the room to he counter as she is doing so her roomate arrives unexspectedly and slams the door this statles betty so much she accidently drops the lasgna and hot tomato sauce splatters allover the sparking white tiles of the kitchen she can hear him yelling from the other room about losing his experimental magic eraser that he was going to use to clean up africa and asia

betty still stood like a deer in headlights realizes that he is coming towards the kitchen she looks down at the mees the sauce has congealed on the tile and splattered so far its hit the carpet the footsteps stop and she looks up slowly only to see the blinidng brigh teeth of her roomate they lock eyes for a moment both of them not fully proccesin g the situation bettys eyes grow wide in fear as mr cleans grow slanted in hate

he flies off the handle starts yelling about how often this happens why she cant ever cook cleanly and how she spilled the stuff in the first place betty stands in the kitchen eyes glazed over not fully paying attention to the screaming bald man with unanturally bright white teeth as red stanied the tile floor of there kitchen in the apartment she doesnt snap back to reality until she hears the man glistening with rage ask her " DO YOU WANT TO LIVE ON THE STREETS"

she looks mr clean in the eye and begins to say "im sorry mr clean i dint mean to its just that i got scared when you walked in" mr cleans say "YOU SIAD THAT THE LAST SEVEN TIMES THIS TIME ITS NOT OKAY THIS IS THE LAST STRAW"

betty had to think fast he was really gonna do it this time he was gonna evict her she had to think of a plan but the only one she could think of requiered some skills she would rather forget learing but it was her only option she begins to say in a sultry voice "i know your very upset" she says walking towards him undoing the bottom two buttions of her red overshirt it appeared that mr clean had in his fury not yet caught on betty crocker sauntered over to him while saying "if you dont evict me i can show you what else i can do besides cooking we can make a different kind of mess" mr clean is still confused "what do you mean" he say betty just rolls her eyes and says " we can make a mess of our own" she then puts her arm around his shoulder and begins to carreses mr clean massive rod suddenly mr cleans eyes go from a angry glare to a shocked look "w-what are you doing?" mr clean protests betty says to the man "let betty take care of you" she says as she leads mr clean to the bedroom

they begin to undress betty takes off her white undershirt reavealing her bare volumptoius breasts turns out she doesnt wear a bra mr clean takes of his stainless white shirt to reaveal rippling muscles and six pack abs betty is shocked and mesmerized she knew he was big from all the cleaing but she never knew just how shredded he truly was she is so aroused she crawls over to him ansd begins carresing his bulging muscle as she begins to lick hisabs mr clean undoes his pants and lets his shlong flopout and hit betty in the chin it was big enough and powerful enough to make her chin hurt when she was hit betty looks down and is aroused yet horrified what stands before her is a benerable telephone pole of pure clean meat the size and girth of wich would make any normal woman beg for mercy but bettys home is on the line so she can only pray to god that she survives

mr clean picks betty up with one arm the strenght he holds resonating from him and places her down on the bed facing him she stares down the barrel of the flesh shotgun shes going to have to holster mr clean places himself at her entrance wich slightly damp and asks her "are you ready" to wich betty replies hesitently "im not su-" before she can finish he rams full speed into her spasm chasm tearing her assunder she makes a face like shes screaming in agony but no noise comes out just the occasion squeak as mr clean thrusts into her this goes on for 20 minutes at this pint betty is revieving pleasure but her saity is slipping but thanks to the grace of god mr clean is nearing finish he sceams out "MR CLEAN WILL JIZZ ON YOUR HOUSE AND EVERYONE IN IT" and a jet cutter of semen launches out of mr clean bathing everything in the vacinity in stale white inlcuding betty who for several seconds was sasming on the floor from the cunt shattering orgasm she had

a few minutes pass betty has somewhat recovered and is concouis again she looks around the pure white sticky room and sees mr clean sat in the corner still rock hard and then she gets and idea she goes up to him and asks him "hey mr clean since you dont mind getting dirty are there any dirty fantisies you have" mr clean looks at her for a monent seroius thought written on his face he contemplates and then responds "well i do have one and im wondering if your willing" he brings her closer and wispers in her ear after hes done betty sits for a moent and dnods her head of course ill indulge you i always knew you had a dirty side

mr clean is layed on the bed with betty staning over him turned around he has a clear veiw of her anus and is ptimed and ready he gives the thumbs up and smiles a small ding wringing from his teeth betty squats down ass directly above his chest he grunts once nothing twice still nothing a third time he sees something the prosmed land a huge turd is peaking its head out of bettys asshole mr clean is elated as the huge shit peice slides its way out of bettys cavity it makes a loud slap as it hits the clean mans chest he stucks his fingers in it and takes a deep breath finally one of his most filthy dreams has been fufilled thanks to betty betty is slouched over exhausted from the disgusting ordeal that was their night


End file.
